starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Alto Conselho Jedi
thumb O Alto Conselho Jedi, formalmente conhecido como o Conselho Jedi, foi o primeiro Conselho Jedi da Ordem Jedi durante a regra da República Galáctica. O Conselho Superior se reunia na Torre sudeste do Templo Jedi em Coruscant. O Alto Conselho reunia um grupo de doze sábios e poderosos Mestres Jedi que foram eleitos para orientar a Ordem Jedi, bem como para servir como um órgão consultivo para o Supremo Chanceler. O Conselho era composto por cinco membros permanentes, quatro membros de longo mandato, e três membros de mandato limitado. Esta estrutura organizacional tinha evoluído das assembleias anteriores de Mestres Jedi e, durante a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço pode ter sido nada mais que um "círculo" no seio da assembleia. O Conselho inicialmente não tinha fixado encontro, e preenchidas irregularmente sobre planetas, como Ossus, Alderaan, e Chandrila. Com a deslocalização da Ordem de Ossus para Coruscant, o Conselho foi definitivamente estabelecido no planeta. Os membros do Conselho Jedi sozinhos escolhiam um Jedi promissor para junto de si. Não fora tentou nomear um membro para o Conselho contra a sua vontade até as Guerras Clônicas, quando Supremo Chanceler Palpatine nomeou Anakin Skywalker para o Conselho. Aparições *''Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Parte 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Parte 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Parte 4'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Red Harvest'' *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * * *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 4: Guardians of the Chiss Key'' * * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Darth Vader and the Ghost Prison 2'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' }} Fontes *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Organizações da República Galáctica Categoria:Organizações Jedi